fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro.exe/Spyro The Dragon Creepy Pasta Losty Castle (OLD)
Hi Spyro, at some point, we've had to get rid of our Fandom and creepypasta to work in this society, to grow up but when you've had a game for as long as has, you get emotionally attached and when you let it go...You will regret it... 'SPYRO THE DRAGON CREEPY PASTA LOSTY CASTLE (OLD)' ...In more ways then one... "...Hi Buddy..." It's now a book on Fandom, under the same name :) Spyro The Dragon Creepy Pasta Losty Castle (OLD) My day started out good that day until I got that cursed game..I should have learned better.. I always wanted Spyro The Dragon for PS1, my old one had broken and got scratched so I couldn't find and find any good copies. I had looked all over yard sales and stores around my place until I was tried and wanted to go home. We rode past a yard sale with an old man with games and I noticed some ps1 games. We ended up stopping and walking over as I browsed around looking. "Excuse me do you have Spyro The Dragon for ps1?" He looked at me with the craziet look and Mumbled. I blinked not understanding him until handed the game to me in just a case. I smiled getting the money out and handed it to him. "How much sir?" He shook his head quickly crying. "N-No pay just get that cursed game away from me!" I looked at him worried and he bent over in a fetal position shaking and crying. His wife rushed up to him looking to me. "Free honey, take it and have fun.....for your sakes I hope Don't go to Lofty Castle.." I had a funny look and nodded slowly as we drove home. I ran inside and started up my ps1 and put the game in. Seeing the PS1 logo made me smile and ready to go on adventures again, it started out normal title and seeing Spyro made me smile again, I tried to load my old files but they was gone. Groan my memory card must have gotten to full and when I reached to get it the game made an sound and text said. FILES DELETED START NEW..... I shrugged and when I pushed new file Spyro flew by as the words came. "The adventure ended when the dragons died." I was confused and shook my head, dragons don't die in this game. The Artisans land looked sad, it was neglected, bones of sheep everything, flowers dead, the sky tinted red and Spyro was worst of all. His purple color was dull and his horns broken, his flames was slowly going thin, his wings were ripped to the points. When he would move he limped like he was hurt. You could see blood leading a trail behind him. I moved him to the first dragon to which when he was free Spyro screamed, Nestor's head was bent back to let spine come out, spears peirced through his body breaking every bone while his white eyes was staring in my soul. I shivered scared as The animation when they get done was red and the icon said "DEAD DRAGONS" Number 1.... did that mean it got the others? I explored with the limping dragon and freed every other gagging at their looks of death and fear. When it was over after I defeated Toasty I headed to the empty balloon and I got to the Peace Keepers World in which was worse. The cannons were shooting themselves oddly with no Gnorcs, I wasn't looking as I was heading for a dragon when a cannon ball came in Spyro's direction, one of them hit Spyro making a hole through his stomach, you could see his insides as they pour out making me groan. The world was grey, rain pouring slowly, and the water was blood red which had Gnorcs floating in it. I freed more dragons trapped in crystal, when we helped they was watching us go away in a deafening silence as their skin was peeled off leaving bleeding muscles and breathing dragons not even moving. I then headed toward Magic Crafters World after getting done with the desert living dragons, when I landed the magic was dull and less colorful with wizards hanging everywhere. Seems no magic was left of this place as everything was gloomy. I walked up near the water as Spyro sees something making me wonder, I sent him near it as squishing sounds echoed from his dragging guts. I almost forget we got hit.. We went over and examined a fresh but torn up twitching fetus of a dead baby dragon near a broken egg. Looks like he hatched to soon.. More or less it looked like someone broke the egg as Spyro sits with sorrow, sad we walked towards a portal to the portal when a noise was heard making me confused. A giant monster from Wizard Peek fell on him breaking his backs legs as we heard the sick crunch, he was now cursed to never walk again. When we would freed this worlds dragons they looked pure evil, pointing toward Spyro and laughing like little kids as they was drained of the colors and had broken horns and wings. We finished the worlds then made it to the Beast Makers world, I couldn't even describe how it was but the swamps was magma with bones everywhere, spears had dead norcs hanging of them as the electric was shocking the enemies. One was freshly killed by a dragon as we saw giant footprints in blood, when we freed some of the dragons here they were ripped in half each time by their selves while they were screaming I made it out of there as fast as I could making it to some of the portals. We finally made it to the Dream Weavers world...my favorite in the game. I gulped as the dragons here had their skin ripped off and bones taken out, the world here had skeleton birds flying around while the waterfalls was blood. Spyro was now crawling more horribly until a dragon came around the corner biting his legs off then stabbing himself with them as he jumped off the cliff into starry darkness. I was about to puke, why was the dragons like this!? I never even looked as I herd Spyro let a purr out as he looked like he was turned on by that since he tried to rape a goonie that was running from him. He drags it over to us and it begged him to stop but he didn't listen to its pleads, I yelled and almost fainted as Spyro looked at me as he raped the poor monster making sure to smile and wink. I shaked when he looked sastifed hurting it and he kicked it as he licked his muzzle. I walked us to the Lofty Castle portal as the old women's words echoed in my head. The title said LOSTY CASTLE and I took a deep breath. I was afraid for what I would see and boy was I right.. When we entered the music was playing backwards as the flying goons waere now floating as if they drowned in mid air. The portals had magic thank god but Spyro looked worse now. His back legs was broken off completely thanks to the dragon, his head had skin and bones revealing from some damage we took back in Beast Makers, his horns now broken completely off so he couldn't charge, the fire was now smog making it useless to us. His wings was now stumps meaning he couldn't fly to and I knew I was screwed. His eyes lost their color turning white, he tried to move but his bones of what was his legs were sticking in the ground making him not able to move, more blood was seeping out each step making him cry out in pain. I pushed the X button to jump but he fell into the red abyss that was Losty Castle. I started back and now he had only half of his body and he looked even sadder. He head was bent sideways while his jaw was broken. His intestines was hanging out his half cut body while barely moving. He edged his way painfully and I finally reached the other side. When I saw a platform and freed the dragon. This dragon was different, his death was worse. He was cut in half hanging from spears while his guts and blood was pouring out slowly, his eyes gorged out, his color disappeared now making him a grey carcass. But when Spyro moved the dragons head rose up and he said in a monotone voice. "Nasty Norc killed us, why did you leave us Kaiti?" I was scared.. HOW DID THEY KNOW MY NAME!! He continued on as bones popped and moved. "We didn't deserve it and he used us a game when you left and forgot us. The disk was broken meaning Nasty's seal was, he did horrible things to us.. Spyro was the soul survivor, he had seen it all but you came back and forced his weaken body to go on. You seen it all..this is your fault now suffer Kaiti and be sent to hell for HIM. Spyro's body was transported and Nasty Norcs room, I see why she said not to go to Lofty Castle, somehow Nasty had ays of controlling the dragons to do his bidding. When we landed Dragon bodies laid everywhere to gruesome to describe, while a pile of bones was resting, the water was pure acidic looking tinted red like, while Nasty Norc wore a skeleton of two dragons like a trophy, the skins was female and male both purple like Spyro, it was his parents he was wearing..no wonder he was orphaned. He was standing there while his body was hurt badly, skin hanging off while his red eyes glew. He smiled showing bloody fangs towards me. "I see you came back, nice forcing Spyro to go on.. Do you like what I did to this pathetic lands? The disk breaking was no accident..I did it~ I needed to be free.. thanks your naive nature I have ruled the Dragon land. Now Spyro's body and soul is suffering and I will finish him and end this pathetic attempt to save this game." He raised his sceptor and I cried hard as I freaked out. "Spyro I'm sorry!!! I didn't know this would happen! Please I won't let you suffer no more! I want to help the dragon world!! PLEASE!!" A option came up it said "Kill Spyro? Yes/No came up and I clicked yes as quick as I could, Spyro looked at me smiling with tears and her took himself and jumped into the acid water and never rose to the surface. Nasty Norc laughed and I teared up knewing this was over and we couldn't win. "YOU CAN'T HAVE THE DRAGON WORLD!! This is peaceful game! Leave now!!" I clenched my teeth as Nasty chuckles and the screen fades as The old Spyro game over came up and I smiled. Spyro was now golden color and his wings was replaced with angel wings..the dragons was flying around to happy as ever thanks to me. Spyro smiled and landed near the screen. "Thank you Kaiti, it wasn't your fault you left I forgive you, we all do.." A THANK YOU KAITI!! came up and I took a picture of it. I saw the dragon world mumbling to myself softly. "I will kill you Nasty Norc and take the dragons worlds back" The game beeped showing the dead dragon count go down to 1 then a icon of a dragon with angel wings popped up and it went up to seventy nine. Who was the last dragon? I then realized and whispered to myself. "Spyro.." He fell from the clouds and landed back in worse condition but this time it said "SpYrO wAnTs rEvEnGe!!" He was a zombie now bent on revenge and I was gonna get ot for him and the Dragons. I moved him towards Nasty Norc as we both knew what had to be done. He jumped on his back and latched onto his body with all the dead dragons as they started to bite and feast on him till nothing was left. They smiled and thanked me again as they all raised and left the lands, the game started over but all the dragons was gone. Enimies and animals was back with the normal music but no dragons. I saved and turned it off as I had a dream that night Spyro thanking me with the dragons to. Sometimes I see them in my dreams and it warms my heart, I play the game to take care of the lands for the dragons but I kept the pic of the Game Over close to me. Sometimes its sad to see none of them but I know their resting now happily.